winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Tangle
Son: Daughters: Sire: Mother: }} |pup = None |adult = Tangle |past = Cohort |current = Hunter |status = Living }}Tangle is a solid dark brown female coyote with light brown eyes. Personality Tangle is a confused, lost coyote. She grew up without a voice, quietly watching Pack life go on around her. She never had many luxuries in life, and a part of her believes everything that happened to her is her fault. Her mother and mate, Snarl, only enhanced these thoughts. Since she never was involved in Pack life before, she doesn't handle the drama that Snarl caused her very well, and is often defensive when criticised. Tangle has no clue how to raise her pups, and is always either extremely lenient or strict with them. Backstory and Facts *Tangle's first litter of pups died because she didn't have enough milk. *Her mother, a lowly coyote called Knot, was an apathetic and unsympathetic, strict female. Her father ran away from the Pack when he'd found out she was pregnant, and that had left Knot bitter. However, one day Tangle's mother could not take the hatred and threw herself into the river. Tangle was heartbroken, and so when Snarl first proposed the idea of mates to her, she was unyielding. He was a little older and was highly esteemed for his strength and discipline, but Tangle didn't want him. However the older coyotes urged her, saying that she could not live forever in the past and needed a family of her own. So she agreed, reluctantly. *Snarl was imposing and abusive, blaming her for losing their first litter of pups, and not allowing her to talk back to him. *Tangle realizes she is pregnant shortly after Snarl is banished. *After Tangle gives birth, Snarl, being lamed and banished, and believing his cubs died, throws himself into the river. *Tangle can hardly take care of her own pups now that Fox Mother in gone and Snap is occupied with her own pups. Quotes :Tangle lowered her head nervously. "I-It's just..." She looked away for a moment. "I suspected this a few days ago, and I'm pretty sure now... that I'm expecting Snarl's cubs." ― Tangle confessing to Fox Mother :Berry sat comfortably beneath Tangle's warm chest, watching her littermates play. Lily was the biggest and was easily beating little Knot. "I want to leave the den! These stupid games are boring. This den is boring." She complained. :Berry didn't want to leave, however. She liked the warmth and safety of the den. But she would go out if the others did. :"Fox Mother's cubs get to leave." Knot added, shaking out his fur. He was the runt of the litter. "I want to see the other foxes and coyotes!" :"We can't do Den Break unless everyone is here. We must wait for Snap and Fox Sharp. It's proper." Tangle scolded, pulling her pups towards her with her arm. ― Tangle's pups Daybreak :"I care because she's my friend, and she did a lot to bring you naughty pups into this world!" Tangle's stream of patience was drying out. The young ones had been clobbering her all day about going outside. But mostly she was horribly concerned about Snap and Fox Sharp. Had the Wild Pack acted hostile and taken them- or worse? It was wracking her nerves thinking about it. ― Tangle worries about Snap and Fox Sharp :"Tangle won't take care of her." Snap said. "I used to try to be there for her, but it's pretty difficult with my own pups. It's bad enough Berry and Knot feel neglected all the time. But Lily has no restraint, and I feel like it's gonna get her hurt one day." ― Snap's concern about Tangle's pups :"Tangle doesn't... want to put in the effort. I don't think she expected it to be as difficult as it is." ― Snap's concern about Tangle's pups :"I think that Lily is feeling neglected, and that you're ignoring her. It's to get your attention." Moon said pointedly. :"I'm ignoring her because she doesn't listen to me." Tangle snapped. "I've tried begging, bribing, and punishing, but nothing works." ― Moon trying to reason with Tangle Family Tree Category:Females Category:Coyotes Category:Coyote Pack Members Category:Cohorts Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Mother Coyotes